


A Deeper Puddle

by ThisExcellentObsession



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisExcellentObsession/pseuds/ThisExcellentObsession
Summary: When Bronya went into the Eye of the Deep, the Bronya didn't expect to find herself in a world very different from hers where the Honkai never manifested.  An odd butterfly follows her around still.





	A Deeper Puddle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Honkai Impact 3 or Harry Potter. Bronya owns the former or Mihoyo.
> 
> Also, spoilers for the game, Honkai Impact 3.

Amongst the chaos, Bronya chose to enter the Eye of the Deep, searching for the Gem of Desire that Cocolia "lost".

However, what she found on entering was that she was in an alley that led to a long road filled with stores on the sides and strangely outfitted people with pointed hats and long robes as if to imitate a witch.

As a temporary stopgap measure, Bronya detached Project Bunny 19C from her and allowed it to follow her around while being hidden.

Bronya passed the storefronts looking for clues to where she was and ways to blend in with the populace.

She was unable to find any store names that matched her database, but instead finding store names like the Leaky Cauldron, Potions & Pots, and such.

Also, the populace around her were filled with mostly middle-aged men or women or the elderly with sticks on their persons.

There were some children and teenagers walking around with their parents with lists in their hands.

This type of people were the type that Bronya needed to emulate.

Obviously, she couldn't have the parent part down due to people not most likely wanting to pretend to be her parents.

So, she had to disguise herself with robes that matched children around her age and then gather more information with that disguise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any criticism for me, it would be appreciated for you to put it in the comments.


End file.
